


Долг

by Furimmer



Series: Some Birds Aren't Meant to Be Caged [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, nejihina - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 08:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: Он доверяет ей, как после этого она может не доверять себе?





	Долг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Duty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275285) by [yangji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yangji/pseuds/yangji). 

— Госпожа Хината. 

Его голос — голос настоящего шиноби. Несмотря на боль, несомненно, преследующую его, и неуверенность, что дзюцу сработает, он не проявляет опасений. Его будущее всегда было в беззаботных руках его младшей двоюродной сестры, что всегда возмущало его. Но сейчас, спустя столько лет роста большего, чем просто в обществе, он полностью доверяет своё бытие Хинате. 

Она больше не перебирает ловкими пальчиками, и её руки не дрожат. Они тонки и холодны, она касается его лба, когда он стоит перед ней на коленях и смотрит в её глаза. В его глазах непоколебимая верность и любовь, как и в его голосе. 

Её веки дрогнули, закрыв её глаза, отмеченные, как Хьюга, единственная вещь, подтолкнувшая её помочь ему. Её веки дрожали, угрожая пролить нервные слезы поражения. 

Она открыла глаза и снова посмотрела на него. 

— Госпожа Хината. 

Но если Неджи мог доверять ей за её доверие в каждой буковке и слове в письме, то как она могла не доверять себе?

Он закрыл глаза. И она освободила его.


End file.
